Love Beats (HoneyGogo)
by lesbianwerewolf95
Summary: Honey tries to teach Gogo to dance, but it seems she's stuck with two left feet. Honeygogo - Femslash - One-shot


"Ow!"

"Shit, I'm sorry," came the hurried apology as Gogo shuffled her feet back a step or two, her gaze shooting down to their feet just as she had the last time it happened. And, the time before that. And the other time before that.

Gogo had never really bragged about her dancing skills, but compared to some, she would say she was pretty damn good. She had a relatively good sense of rhythm and free-style was definitely her top choice. Dancing with a partner and in sync with them, though…well, that was an entirely different story. And, it was living proof of such by how many times she had treaded over her lover's toes. Really, it was embarrassing!

Gogo Tomago; the fastest adrenaline seeking engineer student in all of San Fransokyo was stumbling and failing at a simple dance routine. It wasn't even a complicated style, either. It was nothing more but a simple, steady paced Waltz and she was stumbling over her own feet like some nervous, pimple-faced teenage boy at his prom. Why couldn't she get this right?!

With a frown sitting heavily on her lips, the shorter woman didn't pull her gaze off of their feet until a small giggle brought her eyes up, her sight greeted with the smile facing of her girlfriend as her fingers lightly covered her mouth.

"You don't need to apologize, Gogo. I already told you that the last three times," Honey mused, smiling brightly at her girlfriend, her green eyes shining brightly with love and amusement. "Come on, let's go again. I know you'll get it down." And with that, the blonde woman rested her hand back onto Gogo's waist, smiling encouragingly to the woman before she began to lead the two of them into the beginning steps.

"One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two—"

It was how it always started. Once Honey began to lead them in, Gogo did all she could to remember exactly what the woman had told and to do them perfectly. But, regardless of her focus, she just couldn't do it. So, within only a few moments of their little steps, Tomago's shoe caught her girlfriend's, tripping them both into a half falling stumble that left the normally fiery woman frustrated and angered at herself.

"God dammit," the engineer student hissed, pulling back once more, but this time she let go of Honey altogether, stepping back as she tightly crossed her arms over her chest, muttering harshly under her breath. God, this had at least been the tenth time she had done this. Why couldn't she get any of this right?! Jaw clenching, wishing she had a piece of gum to gnaw on in that moment, Gogo stared firmly down at the ground, glaring almost at the wooden surface. She always tended to get overly frustrated when she couldn't get something right. It showed up whenever she was working on a project and was constantly reworking and recreating said project. And, this was no different.

Huffing sharply, her arms repositioning themselves at her sides, hands shoved into the pockets of hear jeans, the smaller woman failed to notice how close Honey had gotten to her. A small, feather light kiss was pressed against her cheek and another brushed over her forehead before she was convinced to look up. Green eyes met brown ones, the smile that sat on the loving woman's lips reflecting in her eyes.

A final kiss was pressed against Gogo's lips, the touch linger there for a moment, creating a soft, gentle warmth to fill her heart. Honey was the only one who had ever managed to do as such. She was the only one who knew just what she needed, knew just how to calm her. She was the only one that she truly loved. With her heart still fluttering softly in her chest, Tomago felt a bit disappointed when her girlfriend finally pulled back, the two simple standing there in silence.

"Dance isn't all about exact measurements and set rules," Honey finally broke the silence, her voice soft and smooth, almost like the taste of honey itself. "It's about feeling the music and the one you're dancing with. It's about emotion and the will to show it. Don't think too hard on it. Just feel."

Taking Gogo's hand into her own, the smaller woman stepped closer to her lover, her brown eyes looking into Honey's bright green ones as she began to hum a small, quiet tune. But, it was all they needed in that moment. She was all Gogo needed in that moment. Eyes never parting from another, the two silently danced across the floor step by step, their love the only melody they truly needed.


End file.
